Raptor
Raptor is a cat-hybrid heroine working for SPOON with her boyfriend and little brother, respectively Haze, and Stell. She used to try to catch Baekmorae on her own before she was enlisted to SPOON. Appearance Raptor is a lean girl with a long purple hair and cat ears on top of her head, which is the only and most apparent characteristic of her hybrid blood. In addition, she wears a combat outfit and goes around in a wheelchair. As Naga states, she looks a bit plain. Personality She mostly has a kind and pleasant personality, however, when she gets serious, she becomes cool-headed and merciless. Humorous and outgoing, she sometimes does not read the atmosphere. She can also be oblivious, shown when she thought Guineung scratching his neck was due to an outbreak of mosquito bites. She is wary of Baekmorae and KNIFE. She appears to love kids, as she offers to buy Hyena cake just so she would stay on her lap. Background As a child she was sold off along with Stell to a retired assassin with three other mixed children. They grew up as soldiers together in a private secluded mountain. One day an escapee from the immortality testing lab was found by Raptor. The escapee made a deal with Raptor's boss which resulted in the children destroying the lab and consequently Raptor sparing Baekmorae. Ever since, Baekmorae would show up at their camp every day to see Raptor baring gifts every time. Raptor's friends and boss comment that this is creepy but in the end, none of them stop him since Raptor did not seem uncomfortable. Eventually, Baekmorae found out that Raptor was being abused by her boss and killed him, on the same night Raptor planned to stab him in his sleep for hitting Stell. At first she is extremely saddened by his death and regrets letting him die but slowly she gets over his death. Because of this Baekmorae tries to kill the rest of her family in order to make her solely dependent on him. However for unknown reasons, Stell was not killed but instead left in the forest where Haze found him. She becomes friends with Haze as he looks after Stell for her while she is recovering in the hospital. But during this time Haze accidentally stumbles upon the bodies of her friends and tries to get her to run away with him without Baekmorae knowing. Raptor is unfortunately too shocked to do this and in denial so Haze shows her the corpses of her friends. Raptor becomes confused and decides to confront Baekmorae. When she does he accept what he did but simply says that he loves her. Enraged Raptor grabs a shard of a broken vase to stab him but is stopped by Haze who called the police. Haze stays in a hideout with Raptor as she refuses to go with the police as it is too dangerous for her since she is a hybrid. Haze wants to leave her in a place, but she refuses to go. Haze will only continue to help her if he gets something out of it so she gives him the mountain and her boss' earnings in exchange for his protection. After this Raptor and Stell simply live with Haze and his family but it is unclear what happened after this until the events of the story. Story She makes her first appearance in Episode 51, where Naga sees her team getting scolded by Dune. She gets introduced to him by Guineung and greets an ecstatic Hyena with a big hug. She is very friendly upon meeting Naga, however along with Haze, teases Sasa for his lisp. After he returns from his mission with Haze, Naga talks to her and decides that she is a very nice person who is easy to talk to. Having a smooth personality heavily contrasting to Haze. She tells him about life in the countryside which sounds nice to Naga but Raptor disliked it because it was boring and there were no children. She reappears not too long after when KNIFE causes fires around the city to create a distraction. She enters the building Orca, Medusa and Baekmorae are hiding in with Haze and ends up confronting Baekmorae while Haze goes to deal with Orca. She insults and gets annoyed by his very presence while trying to decide what to do with him. Baekmorae gets on his knees at her request and begs her to love him with tears in his eyes. Fed up Raptor tries to stab him but is stopped by Songha who tells her "to not get too excited", Songha tries to force her to leave with him and Baekmorae by starting a fire in the building. However Haze and Naga appear making his threat naught as Naga can fly. Naga pushes them both to the ground at Haze's and Raptor's request and puts out the fire. Unfortunately, Songha throws a knife which enters his hand while he is distracted and escapes with Baekmorae. Raptor sees Naga the next day and asks about his hand and whether he had seen Dana as she wants to ask her a question. Naga explains Number 1. healed it and Raptor is impressed. She and Stell watch him practice with Dune because Haze is working and she was bored. Dana later asks her if she knows if Number 1. has any relation to Baekmorae, Raptor claims to not know and asks when the office party will be. Dana gets annoyed at how carefree she is. She returns in the pet shop arc with Haze and Stell in order to rescue Sasa. However they run into a problem when Haze allows Stell to drive and he crashes the car and explodes the roof. Raptor asks Haze to get her wheelchair but he is too busy crying, Raptor gets annoyed and tells him to stop but he just ignores her and partially blames her for the incident. The two beginning arguing to the confusion of the human traffickers. It is implied Haze does not let her out of the car seat until after he defeats the human traffickers. She appears again later on when a receptionist at SPOON calls her to congratulate her on Sewol's fake report, Raptor denies having found a wallet and becomes concerned so she and Haze drive back to SPOON. She also appears briefly in the rescue Baekmorae arc: She refuses to let Haze leave and help the rest of SPOON because she is worried about his safety. It is most likely because the situation reminded her of her past when Baekmorae killed almost all her loved ones but Haze only takes it as nagging and tries to leave anyway. She punches him and says that he was too slow to go help and that even in his normal condition he got a hole in his hand. A confused Sasa watches in judgment. Afterwards, she is asked to ask a report on Baekmorae so they can compare the information to Number 2's testimony however the very memory enrages her and she is unable to. She is asked to interview him however this interrogation goes sour as Raptor becomes overly aggressive and tries to pressure Number 2 into promising to kill Baekmorae, she is stopped by Youngjeong who deems her behavior as unethical. She does not have another major appearance until after Youngjeong's death where her backstory is shown. Her next major appearance is in the capturing KNIFE arc. She along with the other members of SPOON on the KNIFE investigation intercept them mid-escape and try to capture them. She fights Orca but has difficulty due to his perception distorting power he has from his perfection gem. She is still able to grab a hold of him which renders this power useless. She is able to injure him a little as he goes easy on her or he is distracted by Guineung. He decides that he will be able to defeat all of them because of Naga's presence and runs away. She and Haze go back to SPOON with Mago with the corpses to investigate them. She also appears during Naga's probation arc, she warns him he should not use his powers so carelessly or he will attract unwanted attention. She is also seen taking care of a sick Haze. Powers She does not have any special powers. *'Swordplay': With her cat-like instincts, her swordplay is skilled enough for her to survive in a bullet filled battlefield. Because of her legs though, she cannot utilize her skills as much as before. *'Heightened senses': Because she is part cat, she has heightened smell and hearing. Relationships Close Haze She came to like him as a child because he reminded her of one of her dead friends and since he took care of Stell for her while she was in the hospital. Ever since, they have been together and at one point they started dating. Raptor truly loves him however he is not as affectionate towards her. Stell They are brother and sister, Raptor raised him for all his life, they are very close. Enemies Baekmorae As a child, she liked Baekmorae to the point where she may have even developed a little crush on him, however upon discovering he killed her friends and tried to kill Stell she absolutely despised him. Currently, she abhors him and wants him dead. Orca In the children's day special she is seen interacting with him when she was young, the two have not much since. Trivia * In an old official art from 2010 Raptor's left ear was pierced with an earring. * As a child, she hated roses due to their sharp thorns. * It seems Raptor was originally going to be a man and a murdering maniac but this was back when the nature of the comic was different. At this time her relationship with Haze was going to be a friendship instead of a romance. * Despite dating an exorcist ironically she hates ghosts. They seem to unnerve her. Gallery Raptor Sad.jpg Raptor Angry.png Raptor2.PNG Raptor1.png Raptor's beta.png|Raptor's Beta Raptorstat.jpg|Raptor's stats RaptorChild.png Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:SPOON Category:Hero Category:Incomplete Category:New Infobox Needed